


Cosmic Love

by subcutaneous7



Series: This Is What You Came For [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: After their wedding, Cat and Kara spend some time alone together in one of their favorite spots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flashback to the wedding we didn't get to see in "The Echoes In Her Voice." Weddings are super tricky to write, but I hope this will suffice. It makes me happy thinking about their special day. It was also a prompt from an anon on Tumblr, #35 from the list. 
> 
> Thanks for all the continued love for this series. Hope you enjoy (:

Cat kept her eyes fixed on Kara as she stared out over the lake. The moon lit the water like lapis, deep and daunting, dotted with flecks of gold as the younger woman stood in the sand, bare feet just close enough to let the ebb and flow wash over her toes. A gentle breeze caught her ivory gown, billowing against her knees, casting an ethereal shadow along the shore line.  
  
Cat didn't think it was possible for her to be more beautiful than she was the day they met, or the moment she realized they were in love, or any moment after that, including earlier that evening when they made their commitment official. But she was wrong. Because Kara never looked more stunning than she did right then, eyes reflecting the light of the waves, hair wild and woven with flowers she grew herself in the days prior.  
  
As perfect as the ceremony had been, this, for Cat, was the best part. J'onn spoke passionately while officiating, keeping his own tears in check for the most part. Alex beamed with pride, watching them as she held baby Milia in one arm, the other warmly draped around Carter. But now, they were all back in the city, giving the two newlyweds a chance to take it in for themselves, to be alone together in the place that meant so much to their story.  
  
Slowly, Cat stepped behind her wife, tracing shapes across tan shoulders, burying her face in the crook of her neck. She breathed her in, the scent of gardenias and earth and all that was uniquely Kara coming together, making her nose twitch, lips curling up as she pressed a gentle kiss to her jaw.  
  
"You're exquisite in this dress," she breathed, letting her hands travel down the front of her body, locking around her waist.  
  
"Thank you," Kara glowed, eyes closing, leaning back into her arms.  
  
Cat continued to nuzzle, lips making their way to her ear, where she nipped softly, letting her breath tickle against her skin.  
  
"Take it off," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Kara laughed a little, spinning around.  
  
"You heard me," she repeated, eying her playfully as she trailed her fingers over her chest. "Take. It. Off."  
  
"Cat..." Kara blushed, continuing to giggle, hiding behind her hands even as her hips swayed forward. "Wait...are you serious..."  
  
"What, now you're shy?" Cat teased. "After all of those things you said to me in front of everyone? I think not."  
  
Kara glared, crossing her arms, grinning again as she remembered her vows, along with the ones Cat shared. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd hear her speak so openly or intimately about their relationship in public, but when she was done, not a single person on the beach was left dry-eyed or unshaken.  
  
"Fine," Kara dared back. "You first."  
  
Cat huffed a bit, pursing her lips as she shrugged. She reached down, unceremoniously pulling her short, much simpler but no less expensive dress over her head, tossing it to the ground like it was nothing, leaving her in a lace bra and panties that may as well have not existed.  
  
"Wow you're gorgeous," Kara exhaled, raking her eyes over her body freely. "And crazy."  
  
"There's no one here but us," she insisted. "Not even the rangers. I paid handsomely for a permit so we wouldn't be disturbed."  
  
"Strictly on the books, I'm sure," Kara smirked.  
  
"Look, I'm not forcing you to become a card-carrying exhibitionist," Cat crept towards the water, reaching behind her back, undoing the clasp before peering innocently over her shoulder. "I just feel like swimming. And I'd like you to come with me."  
  
She flung the bra into the sand, followed by her underwear. Kara watched in awe, shaking her head as she marveled at every one of Cat’s curves. It didn't matter how many times she saw her get undressed, it was always the most incredible thing she’d ever witnessed, the fact that she was allowed to see her like this never feeling quite real. Today, of all days, it was much too tempting to pass up being close to her.  
  
"Fine," she swallowed, cheeks burning at her own brazenness, though the Kryptonian liquor she'd consumed also didn’t hurt. She was feeling just as open and excited, but even tipsy, her senses were heightened, the urge to check for danger never failing. She did a quick scan of the area, letting her super hearing confirm that they were indeed alone before using her X-ray vision on the lake.  
  
"Are you coming?" Cat started to wade in. "Or is there evil lurking beneath the surface I should be aware of?"  
  
"Just fish," Kara reported, slipping her sleeves down her arms, shimmying out of the garment, hesitantly stepping towards the edge.  
  
"This is the slowest I've ever seen you strip," Cat splashed. "Quit stalling."  
  
"Hey!" Kara laughed again, kicking the water back in her direction as she pulled off her remaining lingerie. "Don't worry. I'm coming."  
  
Cat soaked in the sight, every muscle, every inch of her goddess committed to memory by now. Kara smiled sweetly, taking her time, letting her look all she wanted. She ran a hand through her hair, shaking out the flowers before submerging herself, floating into the depths, catching up with the older woman as quickly as she could.  
  
When they reached the center of the lake, Kara pulled her close, allowing Cat to wrap her legs around her waist, hands behind her neck as she dunked them, both gasping when they resurfaced. Kara smoothed Cat’s wet, wavy locks over her head, brushing their noses together before Cat lifted her chin, smiling deliciously, tiny droplets creating ripples between them.

Kara kissed her, holding on as the waves slapped against their shoulders, breasts pressed together, hearts beating steadily in the dark. Cat sucked her in, catching a drop of water from her nose as it fell, thumbing her cheeks, burying her hands in Kara’s tangled mane. She shivered, breath coming out in little puffs as she pulled her closer, humming against her mouth as the younger woman’s hands squeezed her globes, hiking her up against her toned stomach.

“Colder than you expected?”

“A little,” Cat admitted. “Still...it’s thrilling.”

“You’re thrilling,” Kara melted, trailing her hands up her spine, letting her fingers slip and slide over her impossibly soft, wet skin.

“Hmmm,” Cat mused. “I think you love me.”

“You think?” Kara laughed, kissing harder, kicking her legs to keep them afloat. “I do. So...so much.”

“I love you, my angel,” Cat whispered. “I hope...this was everything you wanted.”

Kara nodded, biting her lip to keep the tears from coming again.

“Everything…” she gleamed. “...doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

They stayed out there for a long while, letting the water swirl, looking up at the stars, the moon, and more often than not, back at each other.


End file.
